Most all the actual methods for producing ductile iron involve two, three or more reactors specially for magnesium alloying. This results in a high production cost.
A single reactor method is desirable for reducing energy consumption, pollution, labor and the elimination of complementary equipment for desulfurization and nodulization, as is the optional capability of using high manganese raw materials to reduce iron through chlorine gas injection. Furthermore, the presence of pollution it is desirable to use the existing very acceptable melting facility of all induction furnace. Storing gas stirring gives extra savings in power consumption, yields and better uniformity of chemical composition.